The present invention relates to a radiology device.
Such a device allows a user to investigate a treatment of a patient emitting a high level of radioactivity without risk to the medical personnel or to other patients. The field of the invention is most particularly but non-limitatively that of cancer therapies by the administration of radionuclides.
A method of cancer treatment of a patient is to subject this patient to a high activity of a radioactive substance, by the administration of radionuclides, with the aim of reducing or eliminating the tumour cells.
In view of the high radioactivity of a patient subjected to such a treatment, there are then two possible options:                Either to investigate the condition of the patient; in view of the high radioactivity of the patient, this poses a problem for the radiological protection on the one hand of the medical personnel in contact with the patient and on the other hand of the other patients likely to use the room containing the dedicated equipment (for example a PET scanner, for “positron emission tomography”).        Or to place the patient in an isolation room, isolating them from the medical personnel and from rooms which may be shared with other patients, until their radioactivity level falls below a certain threshold, which poses a problem for monitoring the treatment and the patient.        
The purpose of the invention is to propose a device making it possible to solve these two problems.